My Dark Side?
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: /Bingung mau beri judul apa/Miku, Rin, dan Len adalah sahabat baik. Suatu hari, ada orang misterius yang mendatangi mereka dan mengaku sebagai dark side mereka/"Aku adalah kamu" "Kamu adalah aku" "Kita itu sama"/Summary ancur/Bingung mau beri rating apa/DISCONTINUED/Gomen ( )
1. Chapter 1

Rei : akhirnya berhasil bikin fic baru, yay

Yuu (my OC) : udah jangan banyak curcol di sini mending mulai

Rei : oke lah kalau begitu

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Rei. Kalau milik Rei, dunia akan kiamat #apahubungannya**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran di mana-mana, Pengejaan EYD tidak benar, OOC, ancur, abal, jelek  
**

**-Happy Reading, Minna-**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, matahari mulai menyinari bumi, ayam berkokok, dan semuanya itu adalah ritual pagi. Di salah satu rumah, terlihat gadis berambut teal yang masih tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya. Sampai alarm membunyikan-

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

-nya. Terlihat gadis berambut teal itu bangun dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan badan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Setelah selesai mandi, gadis itu langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou Miku-chan" ucap Kaa-san Miku

"Ohayaou, Kaa-san" Miku menjawab sambil mengambil roti dengan selai stroberi.

"Ah Kaa-san, Miku berangkat dulu ya" kata Miku kepada Kaa-sannya "Iya Miku, hati-hati di jalan" Kaa-san menjawab sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Miku

Sesampainya di sekolah...

Miku menggeser pintu kelas dengan malas. Lalu terdengar suara orang memanggil Miku.

"Miku-chan, Ohayou" ucap kedua orang berambut honey-blonde. "Ohayou, Rin, Len" ucap Miku sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursinya.

"Miku-chan kenapa kau kelihatan lemas begitu?" tanya Rin sambil memakan jeruknya.

"Aku masih sangat ngantuk. Kemarin aku berpesta hingga tengah malam" jawab Miku sambil tertunduk lemas.

Kriingggggggggg!

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan masuk ke kelas.

GREKK... Pintu kelas digeser oleh seorang guru bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama, sang guru Matematika

"Ohayou minna" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei kepada semua muri di kelas "Ohayou Kiyoteru-sensei"

"Nah, ayo kita buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 54" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei kepada semua murid. "Ha'i sensei" koor semua murid

* * *

**SKIP TIME (ISTIRAHAT)**

* * *

**"**Ah Miku-chan, tadi pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei sangat membosankan.. huh" kata Rin sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Iya Rin-chan, pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei seperti dongeng saja. Hampir tadi membuatku tertidur" "Kalau kau bagaimana Len?" tanya Miku kepada Len

"Ah, pendapatku sama seperti kalian" ucap Len sambil memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Rin-chan, Len, aku duluan ya..." kata Miku kepada Rin dan Len. "Iya MIku-chan" jawab mereka berdua berbarengan

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Selesai makan, aku berniat meletakkan kotak makanku. Saat aku ingin masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Dia berambut hitam panjang dan matanya berwarna merah darah.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap orang itu. "Tidak apa-apa kok" ucapku kepada dia

"Ah maaf, aku sedang buru-buru" ucap orang itu. Lalu dia berlari menjauh dari arahku.

Selesai meletakkan kotak makanku, aku berpikir tentang orang yang menabrakku tadi. Setelah kupikir-pikir, dia sepertinya mirip denganku ya. Cuma saja warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda.

* * *

**SKIP TIME (PULANG SEKOLAH)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Miku, Rin, dan Len pulang bersama. Kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan, jadi mereka bisa bermain bersama.

"Engg, Rin, Len tadi aku menabrak seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku" kata Miku kepada mereka berdua yang sedang memakan jeruk dan pisang.

"Hah? Apakah betul itu Miku-chan? Saat kapan?" tanya mereka berdua sambil tetap memakan jeruk dan pisang mereka.

"Iya, yang kuketahui, yang beda hanyalah warna mata dan warna rambut saja" ucap Miku

"Itu mungkin hanya ilusi saja kali Miku, tidak ada orang seperti itu yang berada di sekolah" jawab Len sambil membuang kulit pisangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Tapi itu serius Len. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri!" ucap Miku meyakinkan

**Kresek.. Kresek..**

Terdengar suara di balik semak-semak tersebut. "Siapa di sana?" teriak Miku.

"Ah, kita ketahuan deh" ucap sebuah suara di balik semak-semak itu.

"Lebih baik kita keluar saja" ucap suara lain di balik semak-semak itu.

Terlihat tiga orang, satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Yang pertama, terlihat seorang perempuan yang tinggi dengan rambut di ikat twin tail ke samping dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Pakaiannya serupa dengan milik Miku. Hanya saja berwarna abu-abu dan dasi berwarna mersh.

Yang kedua, terlihat seorang perempuan yang pendek, memakai pita besar yang menurun di atas kepalanya, rambut pendek berwarna hitam. Matanya berwarna hitam. Pakaiannya serupa dengan Rin hanya saja ada beberapa bagian yang berwarna hitam.

Yang terakhir, terlihat laki-laki yang pendek juga. Rambut diikat pony tail kebelakang. Rambut berwarna hitam dan juga mata berwarna hitam. Pakaiannya serupa dengan milik Len. Hanya beberapa bagian saja yang berwarna hitam.

Miku, Rin, dan Len hanya bisa cengo. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang sangat mirip dengan mereka. Persis. Tidak ada yang beda kecuali untuk warna mata dan rambutnya.

"Kalian bertiga Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, dan Kagamine Len bukan?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek.

"I-ii-iyy-iyaa. Lalu kalian siapa?" jawab Miku, Rin, dan Len serempak tetapi ketakutan

"Kami adalah kalian. KIta adalah sama" ucap ketiga orang itu serempak.

"Aku tak mengerti. Siapakah nama kalian?" tanya Miku kepada ketiga orang itu

"Namaku Zatsune Miku" ucap perempuan yang diikat twintail rambutnya.

"Namaku Haine Lin" ucap perempuan berambut pendek.

"Namaku Haine Ren" ucap laki-laki diikat pony tail itu.

Miku, Rin, dan Len kaget lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Namanya saja nyaris sama.

"Ka-kalian kok bisa sangat mirp dengan kami?" tanya Rin kepada mereka

"Karena kami adalah dark-side kalian semua" ucap mereka bertiga kompak

Miku, Rin, dan Len kaget lagi. (Readers : ah, kaget-kaget melulu. Tar jantung mereka rusak loh! Rei : masa bodo lah #dibacok readers)

"APPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" koor Miku, Rin, dan Len

"Suara kalian ternyata cukup keras juga ya" ucap Zatsune

"Sekarang kalian mau apa?" tanya Miku yang sudah selesai dari kegiatan teriaknya

"Ah iya, besok kami ingin masuk ke sekolah kalian. Dan kami juga akan tinggal di rumah kalian" ucap Lin

"APA?!" teriak Miku, Rin, dan Len dengan suara yang lebih kencang

"Duuhh, ini bukan mimpi kan? ADUH!" ucap Len sambil mencubit lengannya

"Ah, jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Tenang saja, semua akan beres" kata Lin dengan dihadiahi oleh _**Death Glares**_ dari Miku, Rin, dan Len

Akhirnya Miku, Rin, dan Len pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing bersam para dark-side mereka. Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu di chapter depan..

Rei : ah akhirnya selesai juga fic ini

Yuu : uii, Rei sekarang sudah tengah malam nih.. Cepat tidur!

Rei : ah, oke-oke.. Kobanwa Minna-san. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

_**Mind To Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rei : yeah, akhirnya kembali lagi

Rin : cepetan sono mulai

Rei : Iya-iya, sabar kek

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Rei. Udah gitu aja, gak usah banyak cing cong (?)**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, EYD tidak sempurna, jelek, typo(s), OOT**

**Yang Review semuanya saya balas di bawah..**

**-Happy Reading-**

Pagi hari yang cerah, tetapi tidak seindah yang kemarin karena kedatangan tiga makhluk (?) tidak diundang.

**SKIP TIME IN SCHOOL (author malas nulisnya deh #Dibacok Reader**

"Hooamm, masih ngantuk deh" ucap Len sambil menguap mirip _**ehemkeboehem**_.

"Iya, ngantuk sih ngantuk tapi nguapnya nggak usah gitu juga kali" ucap Rin sambil memukul adiknya tersayang.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar di pagi hari, musti senyum dong" kata Miku sambil memperlihatkan gigi putih bersih (baca : banyak jigong) kepada Rin dan Len.

"Ha'i Miku-hime" jawab kedua orang tersebut.

**SKIP IN CLASS**

"Nah, anak-anak, kita kedatangan tiga murid baru, ayo masuk" ucap Kiyoteru seraya wali kelas mereka mempersilahkan murid-murid baru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas.

**GREKKKK**

Pintu digeser menampilkan tiga anak, satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Salah satu perempuan tersebut di_twintail_ dengan ikat rambut berwarna merah. Lalu perempuan tersebut bermata merah darah dan berambut hitam.

Kedua, terlihat perempuan berambut pendek berwarna hitam dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Perempuan tersebut memakai 4 jepitan rambut untuk menyangga poninya. Ia memiliki mata berwarna hitam.

Terakhir, terlihat laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut _ponytail_. Ia memiliki warna mata hitam. Ia terlihat seperti versi laki-laki dari perempuan bermabut hitam pendek.

"Silakan peerkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Kiyoteru kepada mereka bertiga.

"Namaku Zatsune Miku" ucap gadis berambut hitam yang di_twintail._

"Namaku Haine Lin" ucap gadis berambut pendek dengan pita besar di kepalanya.

"Namaku Haine Ren" ucap laki-laki berambut _ponytail._

"Nah, Zatsune-san, Haine-san, dan Haine-kun duduk di sana" ucap Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Rin, Len, dan Miku.

'Buset mereka beneran masuk ke sekolah ini' batin Miku, Rin, dan Len.

"Nah, sekarang, buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 45" perintah Kiyoteru kepada semua murid-muridnya.

"Ha'i" koor semua murid-murid dengan malas.

"Hei, moga-moga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan ya" ucap Ren sambil menepuk punggung Len.

Len lalu memandang Ren lalu semakin mendekat lalu- lalu #plak (Ah, jadi OOT nih, ralat). Len lalu memandang ke arah Ren lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

**SKIP TIME (Istirahat)**

"Ah, aku sudah lapar" ucap Miku sambil membuka bentonya.

"Iya sama. Aku juga" ucap Rin membalas perkataan Miku.

"HACHIIUU" bersin Zatsune tiba-tiba, tidak ada angin ataupun air (?) apapun

"Kok aku merasa dingin di sini?" tanya Zatsune kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya benar. Aku juga merasakan dingin di sini" ucap Lin kepada teman-temannya.

**WUSHH!**

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah angin yang sangat kencang menghembus mereka semua. Mereka pun lalu menutup matanya. Setelah mereka membuka matanya, mereka kaget siapa yang dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Reader : Kelamaan, woi *Bawa parang*/Rei : iya tapi jangan acungin parang itu ke saya)

SAKURA MIKU DAN YUKI[1] MIKU?!

"Ya benar. Ini kami berdua" ucap dua orang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura Miku dan Yuki Miku.

Sakura Miku berciri-ciri rambut berwarna pink, rambutnya diikat _twintail_ dan kuncirannya berbentuk cherry. Matanya juga berwara pink.

Yuki Miku berciri-ciri rambut berwarna biru es, rambutnya diikat _twintail _dan kuncirannya seperti kepingan salju.

"KAU!" ucap Zatsune geram. "Kenapa kau datang di saat-saat begini, HAH?!"

"Yah, sayang sekali. Aku selalu datang di mana pun dan kapan pun" ucap Sakura enteng.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" taya Lin kepada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja untuk membalas dendam" ucap Yuki Miku enteng juga. "Lawanlah kami kalau kalian berani"

"Hei Lin, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Miku kepada Lin.

"Aduh, jangan bertanya saat keadaan begini. Mereka itu musuh kami" balas Lin kepada Miku dengan panik.

"Sudah jangan berlama-lama di sini. Rasakan, Sakura Bomb Attack!" teriak Sakura sambil memunculkan sebuah bom berbentuk sakura.

"Menghindar semuanya!" komando Zatsune kapada mereka semua.

"Bagaimana ca- AAHH!" belum selesai Rin berkata, ia sudah terkena bom sakura tersebut.

"RIN!" teriak Len memanggil nama Rin.

"Rin, Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len kepada Rin.

"Aku tidak apa-ap- UHUKK!" belum selesai Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len, Rin sudah terbatuk-batuk.

"HUA HA HA HAHAHA" tawa Sakura saat melihat keadaan mereka.

"Kau! Jangan menertawakan Rin" ucap Len marah kepada Sakura.

"HUH! Memangnya kau bisa apa?" ucap Sakura Miku merendahkan.

"KAU! Kau tak bisa kumaafkan" tiba-tiba Len mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna emas dari tangannya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri sambil memerhatikan pedang yang ada di tangannya.

"Cihh, dia sudah mengetahui kekuatannya ya?" decih Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiaat rasakan ini, Big Sword Attack" Len lalu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Sakura, tetapi Sakura dengan cepat menghindar serangan darli Len.

"Cih, lumayan juga kau" ucap Sakura kepada Len. "Giliranku, Poison Sakura!" Sakura lalu melempar sebuah bunga sakura yang tidak bisa. Bunga itu telah terdapat racun.

"AKH!" rintih Len saat salah satu bunga sakura beracun milik Sakura mengenai lengan kiri Len.

"Len!" teriak Zatsune. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zatsune kepada Len.

"Uukh, a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Len sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa', kau terlihat kesakitan" ucap Zatsune kepada Len.

Zatsune lalu menyuruh Lin untuk mengheal Len dan Rin. Zatsune lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura Miku.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Sakura! Kau telah melukai sahabat-sahabatku!" amarah Zatsune memuncak. Ia lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir "Lightning Bolt!"

Tiba-tiba dari langit itu, keluarlah sebuah petir yang menyambar dengan sangat ganas. Petir itu menyambar ke arah Sakura sangat banyak. Saat itu, Sakura sedang lengah sehingga ia terkena salah satu serangannys Zatsune.

"U-Ukh" rintih Sakura kesakitan.

"Ah Sakura lukamu parah, ayo kita pulang, bisa-bisa kita tewas di sini, kita kan belum melaksanakan sepenuhnya perintah _master_." ucap Yuki Miku kepada Sakura.

"Ayo" ajak Sakura kepada Yuki Miku. Lalu keduanya menghilang lewat teleport.

"Huh, mereka pergi" ucap Zatsune. Dia lalu membalikkan badan ke arah teman-temannya itu.

"Yuk kita pulang. KIta obati Rin dan Len." ucap Zatsune kepada Lin, Ren, dan Miku.

"Ha'i" koor Miku, Lin, dan Ren. Lalu mereka berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada dua orang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak mengintai mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama berambut hitam dan berwarna kuning emas. Salah satunya cewek dan disebelahnya adalah cowok.

"Tehehe, jadi begitu toh." ucap perempuan tersebut sambil melihat foto-foto yang ada di dalam kameranya. Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi.

**TBC**

**Rei : bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskah? Jelekkah?**

**Rei : Ada yang bisa menebak siapa dua orang terakhir itu? Kalau tahu, review saja. ^^**

**To reviewer named 3 : Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Makasih sudah review. Sudah update.**

**To reviewer named Akita Megumi : Iya, ini dia kelanjutannya. Makasih sudah review. Sudah update.**

**To reviewer named Suzuki Honoda : Terima kasih kritikkannya. Berkat kritik Suzu-chan, saya jadi tahu letak kesalahan penulisan saya. Makasih sudah review. Sudah update.**

**To reviewer named Lacie Helra-Chan : Iya, sebenarnya sih mau begitu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir akhirnya jadi begini ceritanya *nunjuk ke atas*. Makasih sudah review. Sudah update.**

**Rei : Nah, itu tadi balasan reviewnya. Rei juga minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata Rei yang salah.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
